royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Fabled Hero Guide: Diaochan - A Strong Controller
About Diaochan was one of the Four Beauties of ancient China. Unlike the other three beauties; She is best known for her role in the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which romanticises the events in the late Eastern Han dynasty and the Three Kingdoms period. She had a romance with the warrior Lü Bu and caused him to betray and kill his foster father, the tyrannical warlord Dong Zhuo. The name "Diaochan", which literally means "sable cicada", is believed to have been derived from the sable tails and jade decorations in the shape of cicadas which adorned the hats of high-ranking officials in the Eastern Han dynasty. In Royal Chaos, she will be a fabled hero, and her position will be Physician and she is able to do Crowd Control. In addition, Diaochan can deal massive damage and reduce rage. Positioning Diaochan is a fabled Physician hero with AoE damage and rage reducing. Plus, her Basic Attack marks damage boosting tags on enemies, makes her a powerful fabled hero with damage, control, support abilities. Yuexiu suggests team her up as a damage dealer with control ability. Skill and Description Active Skill: Attack 8 times, dealing some DMG to a random enemy each time, and tag the enemy, lasting 1 round. Until 3 layers are tagged, the enemy will receive explosion DMG, decreasing HP and Rage. Passive Skill: 100% probability to tag the target at basic attacks. The allies deal more DMG to the enemy with a tag. (The tag cannot be dispelled or immune to.) Equipment Bliss set & Merak set is the most suggested for Diaochan, gives AGI, HP, ACC, and Crit boosting. The powerful tag with damage boosting and rage reducing is her best strength. Higher AGI makes her tag the enemies faster to help your team get a head start in the battle. Treasure Diaochan's destiny treasure is Fan Pendant. The basic attributes give ATK & Crit boosting and the destiny attributes give HP boosting which raises Diaochan's damage and survivability. Gem According to Diaochan's positioning and skills, AGI, ATK, and HP Gems are highly recommended. AGI Gem is the first you should consider for Diaochan. High AGI allows Diaochan to attack faster, dealing damage, tagging enemy for your team to deal more damage, and also reducing enemy's rage. ATK Gems help her deal more damage and HP Gems help her survive longer. If you pursue extreme damage dealing, you may try AGI+ATK+CRIT Gems match which will maximize Diaochan's damage ability. Recommended Formation According to Diaochan's skills and abilities, Yuexiu recommends the following formations. Explosive Damge: Diaochan + Zhuge Liang With Diaochan's damage boosting tag, when Zhuge Liang attacks the tagged enemy, he deals more damage. Ultimate Controller: Diaochan + Zifu Diaochan's active skill reduces the enemy's rage which matches Zifu's ally rage boosting ability perfectly. This formation blocks the enemy's skill but also raises ally's rage to use skills more frequently. Tank Killer: Diaochan + Song Yu Matched with Song Yu's active skill which ignores enemies' DEF, Diaochan's damage boosting tag will maximize your team's damage to the front enemies, plus Diaochan's 3 tags' high damage, maximize the damage to enemy's tank heroes and crush your enemies faster. Formation Recommendation for each class: Scholar, Diaochan, Fucha, Zhuge Liang, Prince Jing Start with Prince Jing's crowd taunt matching with Fucha's shields, to create more attack chances for your other damage dealers. With the damage boosting tag, Diaochan deals damage and rage reducing to block enemy's skills. Also, Scholar and Zhuge Liang's damage will be enhanced massively by her tag. Fucha protects the whole team as a healing supporter. Guard, Diaochan, Fucha/Wan'er, Zhuge Liang, Libai Diaochan's rage reducing blocks the enemy's skill. Fucha's healing & shield make Guard tankier. Zhuge Liang can lower enemies' HP by his high damage and create a good chance for Libai to reap. With Diaochan's damage boosting tag, their damage will be highly boosted. Chef, Diaochan, Zhuge Liang, Xuanji, Libai With Diaochan's rage reducing and Chef's protection, 3 back scholar heroes would be able to deal damage to enemies more safely. In this formation, Diaochan moves first to trigger her tag in advance, then Zhuge Liang and Xuanji's AoE damage lower enemy's HP for Libai to reap. Physician, Diaochan, Fucha, Libai, Song Yu Physician's powerful full crowd control plus Diaochan's rage reducing will extremely block the enemy's skill casting. With the high damage boosted by Diaochan's tag, Song Yu deals more damage to the enemy's front tank heroes and creates chances for (damage boosted also) Libai to reap. As for Fucha, she will protect the team with her powerful healing & support abilities.